


Bdsm and love

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, BaekYeol - Freeform, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun is Whipped, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hand Jobs, Kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, Park Chanyeol Is a Tease, Park Chanyeol Smut, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Power Bottom Baekhyun, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Baekhyun, Switching, Top Park Chanyeol, chanbaekfluff, chanbaekkinksmut, chanbaekkinky, chanbaeknonau, chanbaeksmut, exofluff, exononau, exosmut, tied-up baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: BDSM is a variety of often erotic practices or roleplaying involving bondage, discipline, dominance and submission, sadomasochism, and other related interpersonal dynamics.This is what Baekhyun searches on google after having seen Chanyeol's photos for Super Elle. He doesn't know why, but his boyfriend in those photos looks so hot that he suddendly feels the need to try new things in bed.





	Bdsm and love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! I got inspired for this one shot after a comment of a friend about the outfit with the chain that chanyeol wears in super elle magazine.
> 
> Please remember that english is not my first language, so sorry for my mistakes.
> 
> if you want to follow me on ig i made this account where i post and talk about my ff https://www.instagram.com/exo_fanfiction_365/?hl=it

“ is that a crop top? Oh god is….ah no, sorry, i thought you were wearing a crop top!” exclaimed Jongin   
He was sat between Sehun and Chanyeol, and they were watching something on the phone.   
Baekhyun, curious, went near them, sitting beside his boyfriend. Chanyeol smiled at him.  
“ what are you watching and who is wearing a crop top?” he asked  
“ the photos of chanyeol and sehun for super elle came out and I thought that chanyeol was wearing a crop top, but I was wrong” answered jongin.   
Chanyeol told him about that photoshoot, he also described the outfits he had to wear and since that description he couldn’t wait to see those photos, because he knew that chanyeol would have looked very sexy. He took Jongin’s phone from his hands and watched the photos.   
He expected a sexy chanyeol, but that was more than he could imagine.   
“ beautiful” he whispered  
“ do you like it?” asked chanyeol putting a hand on his thigh  
“ I love it, you look amazing, really”  
Chanyeol kissed him.   
“ you’re so cute” exclaimed jongin   
“ I’m cuter” whined sehun  
“ Ok, cutie, let’s dress up, you and I have a work dinner” said chanyeol standing up: “ see you later Baekhyun” he winked at him. 

Chanyeol with those outfits.   
Chanyeol with those hair, those outfits.   
Especially the black one, with the chain.   
Baekhyun couldn’t stop thinking about those photos.   
About the power and sexiness that chanyeol showed in those outfits.   
He felt a shiver. He wasn’t cold.   
Just.  
Just what?   
Horny? Yes, but that was very common when he thought about his beloved and sexy boyfriend.   
But it was a different kind of being horny.   
Suddenly he remembered when sehun told them about that time that he was having sex with a boy and he asked him to be chained and also spanked. At first he was confused, little bit scared, but he enjoyed that particular night.   
Did he want it?   
No wait, he couldn’t have thought that.   
But, a voice in his mind was screaming yes.   
Chanyeol and him often switched. They liked that.   
But he had a weakness for submission and chanyeol knew that, he also enjoyed that in bed, because even if he was a soft hearted giant boy he had a very dominant and rough side in bed. Baekhyun liked that.   
But for them rough sex just meant very fast and deep thrusts, sex against the mirror, some dirty talking, even deep throating. But chains and spanking? Never done things like that.   
Did chanyeol ever think about that?   
He was curious and he also felt ashamed because after having seen his boyfriend with that outfit he couldn’t stop thinking about himself, chained at a bed, and other stuff.   
Without even realizing he found himself googling: bdsm   
BDSM is a variety of often erotic practices or roleplaying involving bondage, discipline, dominance and submission, sadomasochism, and other related interpersonal dynamics.   
BDSM practices bring a mental pleasure thanks to dominance and submission between partners. The sub’s pleasure comes from the humiliation, the feeling of being powerless, while the dom enjoys his power on the other. Despite the pain and the violent moments tenderness and relax between dom and sub are very important.   
It can often happen that bdsm practices of submission and dominance don’t involve penetration, but pleasure can be reached any way.  
Ok, some things were to extreme, the pain and violence factors kind of scared him, but he knew that it wasn’t about torture. Even when they had rough sex, when he liked to be dominated, his boyfriend always cared about him and after sex they always fell asleep cuddling.   
Erotic spanking is the act of spanking another person for the sexual arousal or gratification of either or both parties. It may involve very light and brief spanking or much more extensive spanking, including the use of implements such as whips or paddles.   
He loved when chanyeol touched or grabbed, even roughly, his ass. He liked it a lot. Maybe he would have liked to be spanked too? Chanyeol’s hands were big. He couldn imagine his hands spanking his naked ass, the red signs on his skin.   
He also read about chains and ropes. There were so many practices, even not sexual. They looked interesting. The idea of being powerless, completely in the hands of the partner, being not able to move. It required lot of faith in the partner. He trusted chanyeol.   
H couldn’t stop imagine chanyeol doing that on him.   
And before the end of his researches he had a boner.   
He wasn’t surprised.   
“ I’m tired of bringing your drunk ass at home sehun!” exclaimed a deep voice.   
Chanyeol and sehun were back.   
“ but you love me” whined a drunk sehun   
“ ok, little kid, come with me, let chanyeol free to go to his boyfriend” exclaimed junmyeon: “ he stayed in the room all the evening, I bet he’s playing videogames”  
Baekhyun felt his face on fire.   
Chanyeol was coming and he was there, reading bdsm articles on his laptop and a boner in his pants.   
“ hello bab….oh, baekhyun? were you watching porns?” he asked, seeing the laptop and the too visible boner.   
Baekhyun blushed.   
“ my naughty boy, couldn’t you wait for me?” he asked laughing, reaching him on the bed.   
He kissed his forehead.   
“ so, can I see what you were watching?” he asked taking the computer and baekhyun couldn’t stop him. He didn’t know what his boyfriend thought about those things, and he was little bit afraid.   
Chanyeol was reading from the laptop. In silence.  
“ I can explain” said shyly baekyun   
“ are you interested in those things?”  
“ I was just curious”   
“ I see”   
“ I was just curious, you know”   
Chanyeol took his face between his hands.  
“ I love you, you know that? And we’re a couple, I know you, I want to know every piece of you, every thought that you have, you don’t need to have secrets with me or to be ashamed of something. I’m here for you, for everything”   
“ I love you too”   
Chanyeol smiled.   
“ I can’t complain about our sex life, I love it, a lot, but…actually I wondered if we could try new things, things like this maybe”  
“ really?”  
“ really. Do you want it?”   
He nodded, blushing.   
“it’s the first time for me too, so, if I do things that you don’t like, you have to tell me it, ok?”   
“ so we’re going to do it”   
“ if you mean if I’m going to break you and make you come, yes, I’m going to do it, baekhyun”   
When chanyeol was horny his voice became deeper and baekhyun felt like a prey under his gaze.  
“ first of all you need to learn a lesson, you have a boner baekhyun and I wasn’t there, It’s not fair, you know”   
“i-I’m sorry”   
“ you’d better be sorry, stand up”   
Baekhyun did what he told and he stood up between chanyeol’s long legs.   
While looking at him chanyeol unzipped his pants.   
He knew that chanyeol kept looking at him because he wanted to know if what he was doing was ok or not, but baekhyun smiled and nodded, letting him understand that it was ok to take his clothes off, leaving him naked.   
He expected chanyeol to tell him to kneel but he put his hands on his naked hips, standing up, and pushed him against the wardrobe.   
Chanyeol kissed him, while one his hands began to touch him everywhere, till he arrived between his thighs.   
Automatically baekhyun moved his hips towards chanyeol’s hand.  
“ oh no no, I told you, you have to learn a lesson” he whispered in his ear, making him turn around.   
Baekhyun’s face was now against the wardrobe.   
“ ass up”   
It wasn’t a request. It was an order.   
Baekhyun arched his back, with his ass up.   
And chanyeol spanked him.   
Well, it wasn’t a real spank.  
“ what was that? Chanyeol com…” but a second spank hit him and didn’t let him finish to talk.   
That was a real, unexpected, spank, that took his breath away.   
“ are you ok? Was it too much?” asked chanyeol caressing the spot that he just hit   
“again”   
It hurt, yes. But he liked it. It was hard to explain, but he liked it. It was like the pain left place to pleasure, it was a mix of feelings that excited him.   
He couldn’t see chanyeol’s face from that position but he knew that his boyfriend was smirking.   
“ this”  
Spank  
“ is”  
Spank  
“ for not having called me as soon as you had a boner”  
Spank  
“ I want to take care of you, you have to let me help you love”  
Another spank   
“ shit, you should see yourself baekhyun”   
“ tell me what you see” moaned baekhyun while chanyeol was kissing his neck, leaving hickeys.   
“ I see a beautiful boy, with tears in his eyes, red cheeks, a pretty mouth that I love when it’s wrapped around my dick, and your beautiful ass, it’s like I tattooed my hand on it, I marked you, you’re mine” he said putting a hand under his chin, making him turning his head. Chanyeol kissed him.   
“ my beautiful baby boy, I love you so much, really” whispered chanyeol, giving him a last, harder, spank, making him moan: “ you like it, don’t you? but I have other things for you”   
Baekhyun’s dick twitched for the excitement.   
“ on the bed”   
Chanyeol giving him orders was amazing.   
His boyfriend was still with his dress on but his boner was very visible through his jeans.  
“chanyeol” he exclaimed pointing at it.   
“ don’t worry about me now, I want to take care of you, I’m fine, now…do you trust me?”   
“ with all my heart”  
Chanyeol smirked: “ good”   
He was laying on the bed, while chanyeol was searching for something on a drawer.   
“ we don’t have ropes or chains but for what I have in mind this could be enough” he said with a tie in his hands.   
he sat beside him.  
“ hands” he ordered.   
Baekhyun, as a good boy, gave him his hands. Chanyeol tied them up using the tie.   
“ is it okay?”   
Baekhyun nodded.   
“ good, so you won’t be able to touch me and yourself or to move, now, can you lift your pretty ass up for me?”  
Baekhyun did as he told   
“ good boy”.   
Baekhyun’s face was on the pillow, his hands tied up and his ass up in the air.   
He couldn’t see chanyeol behind him, and if he tried he would have lost his balance, he was blocked in that position.   
He felt chanyeol between his legs, his hands on his hips and thighs.   
Before realizing of what chanyeol was going to do he felt his hands on his ass, spreading his ass cheeks and then something hot and wet against his rim.   
“chanyeol” he moaned   
That was another thing that they had never did. Actually baekhyun thought about rimming a lot, but he had never dared to talk about it to chanyeol, but it seemed that even him thought about that.   
He wanted to turn his head, to touch chanyeol, he was too used to touch him when they were having sex, or just to touch his hard dick, but he couldn’t. Being that powerless wasn’t bothering him, the opposite.   
Being there, incapable to move, feeling just pleasure thanks to chanyeol’s tongue there. It felt amazing.   
Baekhyun moaned louder  
“ do you like it that much? You like my tongue in your ass baekhyun? Answer me” asked chanyeol spanking him again.   
Baekhyun screamed, for the pleasure.   
“ yes, I like it, please” he moaned  
“ please what? Baekhyun, you’re such a slut you know that”   
“ yes”  
“ yes what?”  
“ I’m a slut, please let me come, make me come”  
“ everything for my boy”   
And he felt filled again.   
Chanyeol’s tongue was amazing, and he definitely knew how to use it.   
Chanyeol’s body lengths allowed him to keep doing what he was doing, but with a hand he began to stroke his neglected hard dick.  
Baekhyun felt the orgasm very near. Few more strokes and he came.   
He felt too weak after that orgasm and he fell on his belly and cum.   
“ chanyeol? Are you still there?”  
“ I was admiring my work of art, you with your red ass, I think I came too in my pants” they both laughed: “ can you get up love? Let me untie you”   
Once his hands were free the sign of the tie on his wrists was visible.   
“ oh sorry baekhyun, you had to tell me that it hurt you!” he said worried  
“ not, it was ok, really chanyeol, it was all perfect”  
Chanyeol kissed him.   
“did you like it?”  
Baekhyun nodded smiling: “ you?”   
“ it was strange at first, I was afraid to be too rough or to offend you”  
“ like when you called me slut? I liked it chanyeol, I liked everything you did and said, really”  
“ you’re very naughty, I love you, now, can you walk? You need a shower and also some aloe on your ass”  
Baekhyun laughed.   
“ anyway, baekhyun?”  
“ yes?”  
“ what about spanking me, sometimes?”   
Baekhyun gave him a wicked smile: “ with lot of pleasure”


End file.
